sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of New York City television and film studios
*A&E *ABC News World Headquarters *ABC Studios: The View, The Chew, Live with Kelly and Ryan and Dr. Oz *All Mobile Video ** AVM Unitel, 53rd Street, 433 West 53rd: (sale and demolition announced Jan 2016) housed The Montel Williams Show **AVM Unitel, 57th Street, 515 West 57th Street: houses CenterStage ** Chelsea Studios, 221 West 26th Street: a historic soundstage dating back to 1914; currently houses Rachael Ray and The Wendy Williams Show *AMC *Asset TV, 570 Lexington Avenue, full service live broadcasting studio *AXA Equitable Center, 787 Seventh Avenue, includes AXA Equitable Production Group Auditorium, Atrium, and Media Studio * BBC America *Bravo *Broadway Stages, home of Blue Bloods and The Good Wife *Brooklyn Fire Proof Stages, a full-service TV and Film Qualified Production Facility. *Brooklyn Studios, 8-16 43rd Ave Long Island City, NY 11101, a full service production studio facility. **The Nutroaster: former home of Worst Cooks in America, Beat Bobby Flay, and ''Orange is the New Black''. **The Seltzer Room Studios, production stage for I Origins, The Big Sick, and ''Sleepwalk With Me''. *CBS Broadcast Center: home of CBS News, CBS Sports and Inside Edition **Studio 41 **Studio 42: home of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, Full Frontal with Samantha Bee and Harry; former home of The Nate Berkus Show and Anderson Live **Studio 43: home of CBS Sports **Studio 44 **Studio 45 **Studio 46, home of WCBS-TV **Studio 47, former home of CBS Evening News *Chelsea Piers, studios for Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent and CBS College Sports Network, former studio of Spin City *Cinemax *CNN New York City Studio, in the new Time Warner Center *Comedy Central * dvDepot Midtown Studio and Equipment Rental House * Epix * Fuse * Fox News Channel * Flix *Contra Studios, 122 West 26th Street, production stage for Californication / House of Lies *Eastern Effects in Brooklyn: studio for The Americans *Ed Sullivan Theater, aka CBS Studio 50: studio for the Late Show with Stephen Colbert; former studio for Late Show with David Letterman and The Ed Sullivan Show *Emerging Pictures *Food Network *Hayden 5 Production Studio, 22 W 27th Street *HBO Studios *Industrial Stages *JC Studios: formerly NBC's Brooklyn Color Studio, in Midwood, Brooklyn; former studio for The Cosby Show, Hullabaloo, Another World and As the World Turns *Kaufman Astoria Studios: home of Sesame Street *Logo TV *Live X, Live Streaming. Studio shoots and field production, livex.tv *Manhattan Center: former home of ESPN2's Cold Pizza, original home of WWE's Monday Night RAW *Metropolis Studios: former studio for Food Network's Emeril Live *MSNBC *MTV Studios, in Times Square *NBC Studios in Rockefeller Center, includes: **Studio 1A, studio for The Today Show **Studio 3A, studio for MSNBC **Studio 3C, studio for NBC Nightly News **Studio 3K, studio for WNBC **Studio 6A, studio for Maya & Marty; formerly The Meredith Vieira Show, formerly "Dr. Oz", formerly Late Night with Conan O'Brien **Studio 6B, studio for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon; former studio for Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and WNBC **Studio 7E, former studio for WNBC **Studio 8G, studio for Late Night with Seth Meyers; former studio for The Rosie O'Donnell Show, Football Night in America and Donahue **Studio 8H, studio for Saturday Night Live *NEP Broadcasting **NEP Midtown Studio, 885 Second Avenue **NEP Penn Studios, 401 Seventh Ave (Hotel Pennsylvania) former home of The Maury Povich Show **NEP Studio 33, 503 West 33rd (sale and impending demolition announced Dec 2015) former home of Al Jazeera America and VH-1 NY Studio. **NEP Studio 37, 36 West 37th Street **NEP Studio 52, 727 Eleventh Avenue; home of The Daily Show **NEP Studio 54, 513 West 54th St.; home of Colbert Report **NEP Studios Fifth Avenue (Studio A, B & C), 401 Fifth Avenue; former home of The People's Court *Nickelodeon Digital *NY1 Television Studios *Oxygen *Production Central, independent green-screen studio located near Union Square *Screen Gems Studios, former studio for Rachael Ray, Guiding Light and The Edge of Night * Showtime *Silvercup Studios in Long Island City, Queens; studio for The Sopranos, Sex and the City, Ugly Betty, 30 Rock, Gossip Girl, and Fringe * Spike * Syfy *Steiner Studios, in the Brooklyn Navy Yard *Times Square Studios, home of ABC's Good Morning America *USA Network *VH1 Studios References . . * .